


you've got the wrong room

by R0SIEDAY



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0SIEDAY/pseuds/R0SIEDAY
Summary: Jinwook was looking forward to spending a quiet afternoon all by himself by catching up on the latest episode of The Walking Dead, until a very attractive red head barged into his apartment.





	

**title: you've got the wrong room**

**pairing: jinhoo & wooshin**

**word count: 1441 words**

 

“Hyung, you're way too happy about me leaving the apartment,” Hwanhee whined as Jinwook tried to push him out the door.

Jinwook scoffed, “I am not.”

The younger looked at him as if he didn't believe one word.

“Okay, I am. Who wouldn't be, though? You're really annoying,” Jinwook added.

Hwanhee mock-gasped, clutching his chest. “That really hurts, hyung.”

Jinwook made a shooing gesture at him. “Shouldn't you be going? Dongyeol's waiting for you outside.” He stuck out his head and shouted, “Hi, Dongyeollie!”

Dongyeol stared at the scene in bemusement. “Hi, Jinwook hyung.”

Waving at the two, Jinwook told them, “Now get going, you two.”

Hwanhee sighed. “Fine. Bye, hyung.” Dongyeol waved from beside him.

As the soon-to-be couple walked off together, Jinwook shouted, “Have fun on your date!”

He heard Hwanhee sputter in surprise. “Hyung! It's not a date!”

Dongyeol laughed from beside him, and said teasingly, “Should I be offended?”

Jinwook ignored all of this as he went back to his room to get his USB. He hooked it into their TV, and got ready to watch the latest epsiode of _The Walking Dead._

“Why do I have the feeling someone's going to die in this episode?” he muttered to himself as he sat down on the couch.

 

“Did I just see that right?” Jinwook asked himself incredulously as the episode ended. “Did Glenn just die? Seriously?” He gaped in disbelief.

He sat there staring at the screen, and didn't notice the knocking sounds coming from the front door.

Suddenly, a loud crash caught his attention, and he stared in shock as he saw a (very attractive) redhead standing in the doorway, and the front door that was no longer attached to its hinges.

“Who the hell are you?” Jinwook exclaimed in surprise. First he had to deal with Glenn dying, and now this random guy arrives, yanking out the apartment door in the process.

The red head narrowed his eyes in confusion. “Isn't this Dongyeol's apartment?”

Still surprised, all Jinwook could do was shake his head.

“Oh,” the stranger replied, then bowed deeply. “I'm so sorry for barging into your apartment.”

“It's fine,” he said cautiously, unable to tear his eyes away from his no longer attached front door.

The redhead followed his gaze and winced. “Shit, I'm really sorry about that,” he apologized again, bowing his head

Jinwook shook his head. “Don't worry about it, Hwanhee and I'll get it fixed.”

The redhead blinked in surprise. “You know Hwanhee?” he asked.

“Yeah, he's my roommate,” Jinwook explained.

“Oh, really?” the redhead nodded his head in acknowledgement. “I never knew that.”

 _Now you do,_ Jinwook thought to himself.

“I'm Kim Wooseok, by the way,” he added. “I'm Dongyeol's friend.”

Jinwook smiled gently. “Nice to meet you, Wooseok-ssi,” he greeted, bowing his head. “I'm Kim Jinwook.”

“Nice to meet you too, Jinwook-ssi,” Wooseok replied, then he bowed his head again. “I'm really sorry about intruding. I'll be leaving now, I'll just wait for Dongyeol outside his apartment.”

Before he could leave, Jinwook called out his name. The redhead turned around, and Jinwook asked, “Do you know what time they'll be back?”

Wooseok shrugged. “Who knows? Why?” he added.

“Uh, why don't you stay in my apartment while you wait instead of outside?” Jinwook said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Wooseok's smile grew and he leaned by the doorway. “Why do you think I should stay?” he said in a nonchalant tone, but it was obvious that he was teasing Jinwook.

Jinwook gulped, but answered anyway. “Hwanhee and Dongyeol will be too occupied with each other to notice the time. And it's cold outside,” he added hastily, making Wooseok laugh.

 

Wooseok stays anyway.

“How old are you, Jinwook-ssi?” he asks, taking a sip of the drink Jinwook gave him.

Jinwook stuttered, “Uh, I'm 21 years old.”

“Ooh,” Wooseok sang. “You're older than me. I'm still 20 years old.”

It was getting a bit awkward, Jinwook realized, so he asked how Wooseok and Dongyeol knew each other.

“Dongyeol and I both work at the same coffee shop,” Wooseok answered. “It's where he met Hwanhee as well.”

“Really?” Jinwook said in surprise. “But Hwanhee doesn't really like coffee.”

Wooseok laughed. “Yeah, it was obvious he only went to the coffee shop for Dongyeol. I would never forget how I met him either.”

Jinwook raised an eyebrow in confusion. “How come?”

“I dropped a metal tray on his head,” Wooseok replied bluntly, eyes alight in amusement.

Jinwook laughed. “Seriously?”

The other nodded, laughing as well. “I didn't notice he was there.”

After they both stopped laughing, Jinwook shook his head bemusedly. “And here I was thinking they met only when Dongyeol moved in.”

Before Wooseok could answer, a husky voice shouted from outside, “Jinwook hyung! We're ba - Whoa, why is our front door gone?”

They heard Dongyeol's voice say nervously, “Why do I have the feeling I know who's behind this?

Jinwook stood up from the dinner table, and Wooseok followed him to the living room where Hwanhee and Dongyeol were standing. They both started in surprise as they saw who Jinwook was with.

“Wooseok hyung!” They said in unison, both confused.

“Wooseok hyung, what are you doing here?” Dongyeol asked. He glanced at the door that was lying on the floor. “Did you yank out their apartment door?” he added, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Wooseok grinned sheepishly. “Uh, yes. I was looking for you actually. I got the wrong room number.”

Dongyeol sputtered in disbelief. “How can you confuse 408 and 412?”

“They both start with 4!” Wooseok whined.

As they argued, Hwanhee turned to Jinwook, smirking. “Did something happen while you were waiting for us?”

Jinwook's eyes widened. “What?! No!”

Wooseok and Dongyeol turned, surprised to hear him shout. “Are you okay, Jinwook hyung?” Wooseok asked concernedly.

Hwanhee laughed boisterously, and Jinwook muttered, “I'm fine,” glaring daggers at his mischievous roommate. You're going to pay for this, Lee Hwanhee.

 

A few days after the incident happened, Hwanhee asked the most random question. 

"Hyung, what do you think of Wooseok hyung?"

Jinwook narrowed his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

The younger sighed exasperatedly. "Just answer the question, hyung."

"Well, he's nice, I guess. And he has pretty eyes," he added, whispering to himself.

Hwanhee smirked. "So you think Wooseok hyung has pretty eyes?"

Jinwook groaned. "Shut up, Hwanhee."

 

The next day, Jinwook knew Hwanhee was up to something. 

“Why are you dragging me to the coffee shop Dongyeol works at?” Jinwook deadpanned. He let the younger drag him, since he was also curious to what Hwanhee was up to.

Hwanhee smirked. “You'll see, hyung.”

The pair walked into the coffee shop, and suddenly, Dongyeol was there. “Hi, Jinwook hyung!” he greeted, smirking at Hwanhee's direction.

“Hey, Dongyeollie. Do you know why Hwanhee dragged me here?” Jinwook asked, only to get an innocent smile.

He stared at them in confusion, until he heard an all-too familiar voice. “Hi, Jinwook,” the voice said cheerfully, and he turned to see Wooseok standing there, grinning charmingly.

Jinwook smiled as well, and replied, “Hey, Wooseok.”

“Hungry? My treat,” the redhead offered, and Jinwook wasn't one to deny free food – who would, really – so he followed the younger to the coffee station.

Wooseok looked at him expectantly, “Anything you want?”

“Caramel latte, please,” he answered, and in the corner of his eye, he noticed Wooseok smirk to himself. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, especially when he heard Hwanhee and Dongyeol giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls.

“How have you been?” Wooseok asked as he made his drink.

Jinwook shrugged. “Fine, I guess. Hwanhee's still a pain in the ass. Thank God Dongyeol has been taming him recently.”

“Hey!” he heard Hwanhee shout indignantly, with Dongyeol laughing loudly.

Wooseok laughed. “Yeah, he and Dongyeol spend all their time together now. I bet you're really happy to have the apartment to yourself.”

 _I'd be happier if I were with you_ , Jinwook thought wistfully. _Ugh, when did I get so cringy?_

Wooseok handed him his drink, and as he was about to take a sip, he stopped in his tracks as he saw a foam heart on his drink.

He looked up and Wooseok was smiling at him. Before the redhead could say anything, Jinwook asked, “Want to go on a date with me?”

Wooseok laughed. “That's supposed to be my line.”

“Too bad,” Jinwook smirked, drinking his caramel latte.

 

(“Who knew Wooseok hyung could be so smooth?” Hwanhee asked in awe.

“I just can't believe he actually learned latte art just to ask out Jinwook hyung,” Dongyeol shook his head in bemusement.)


End file.
